ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Unbeatable
Dragon Ball Unbeatable is a fan fiction written by me (Gotek). It will probably have a few sagas, at least one Origins story, and maybe some movies. It takes place 4 years after GT. NOTE: None of my other stories are considered canon in this or are related to this in any way. Origins Frigo, The Beginning of A Monster The Life of Tenketta Arkan, The Rise to Power Main Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Gotek *Eko *Netta *Dozei *Gurin *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Tenketta *Arkan Secondary Characters *Krillin *Android 18 *Android 22 *Marron *Yamcha *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Android 8 (That's right! Android 8 is back and better than ever!) *Frieza *Cell *Pan Hell Unleashed Saga http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65_y8Tqf8gA&feature=related. Hell Unleashed Saga theme song. Episode 1: The Return of Goku! The End Has Begun?!! (I was too lazy to actually write it) (I'm just doing this with a lot of this boring stuff) Goku: Okay, okay. I came back to tell you something. Vegeta: What is it Kakarot? Goku: In Hell there's a Demon named Arkan. He is very, very powerful. Even stronger than Omega Shenron. He is going to break Hell and escape with an army of past villains. But they are far stronger than ever before. Gohan: Man, that's bad. Goku: Yeah, really bad. Arkan: It's time. Frieza: H-how did you do that? Arkan: It's a special technique of mine that can open a portal between dimensions. Piccolo: I better go. The Earth's Fighters might need my help. Episode 2: Invasion of Earth! Goku Fights Again. Frieza: Hmph, Goku. This time I'm going to kill you!! Goku: Yeah, right. I may be tiny, but I'm still stronger than ever! Goku: Well, that was easy! Zarbon: Lord Frieza!! Tien: You're pathetic. Vegeta: I'll take care of the Dairy Force. Vegeta: Let's go find some more powerful enemies. Gohan: Cell! Cell: Hmph. Gohan. I'm going to destroy you this time, and there's nothing you can do about it!! Gohan: Yeah, right. I'm going to destroy you just like I did last time! Gohan: Piccolo!! Piccolo: Let me handle Cell this time Gohan. Gohan: Okay. Gohan: Wow, Piccolo! That was amazing. Piccolo: It was nothing. Episode 3: An Unknown Ally? The Return of Baby!! Vegeta: Kakarot!! Look out! Goku: Huh? Baby Goku: Yesss, now this is more like it! Now I have the strongest Saiyan ever under my control!! HAHAHA! Now to wipe out all of the Saiyans! Starting... with... you Vegeta. Vegeta: Not likely! Tien: Hey, Vegeta! Take it easy! Baby may be controlling him, but that's till Goku's body! Vegeta: I couldn't care less what happens Kakarot! Baby Goku: You're going to pay for that you stupid, Saiyan TRASH!!! Baby Goku: Now to finish this! Baby Goku: That was a huge mistake! Baby Goku: Now.... it's OVER!! Baby Goku: W-what?! ????: You're right. Now it is over.... for you! Episode 4: The Endless Power of Tenketta!? Tenketta vs Baby Goku! Baby Goku: W-w-who are you?? Tenketta: My name is Tenketta. And I'm going to defeat you. Baby Goku: You? Defeat? Me? Yeah, right! Tenketta: Tell yourself whatever you want, but I'm going to defeat you and there's nothing you can do. Baby Goku:......? Baby Goku Thinking: H-he's unbelievable fast. I can barely even see him move. Tenketta: You're afraid aren't you? Well, this is nothing. Baby Goku: W-what? Another Saiyan? Tenketta: Shocked? I don't blame you. Baby Goku: H-how? Vegeta: Huh? Who the heck are you?! And where's Baby? Tenketta: My name is Tenketta... and I killed Baby. Vegeta: What? Tenketta: We don't have time to talk. We have to stop Arkan. Follow me. Episode 5: The Power of Arkan! Gotenks vs Arkan. Arkan: How are you two. Goten: I'm Goten. Trunks: I'm Trunks. I'm guessing you're Arkan. Arkan: You guessed right. Do you plan to fight me? I can sense your power levels and I can tell it won't be a fight... it will be a slaughter. Goten: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Arkan: Intristing. You two fused into one being, correct? Gotenks: Yeah. I am Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks. Gotenks: That's it. I'm done playing around. Arkan: Not much of a challenge since I haven't even been using half of my power. Gotenks: Y-you're lieing!! Arkan: I'm not. But if you don't believe me why don't you try to kill me? Gotenks: That won't happen again!! Goten and Trunks: Uh-oh!! Episode 6: Battle for the Earth Begins!! Super Saiyan 5 Unleashed?! Goten and Trunks: Dad!! Tien! Vegeta: Hmph, you think you're so great don't you? Well you're not! I'm going to destroy you like the trash you are!! Goku: Vegeta, wait! You'll never be able to beat him alone! Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot! You underestimate me. Vegeta: Kakarot, get out of the way now!!! Or I'll kill you too! Goku: No way. I'm not letting you fight him on your own. Vegeta: Now move Kakarot! I'm not afraid to kill you too! Goku thinking: Wow, I can't believe he acheived it too after such a short time. Arkan: Not bad, but not good enough!! Arkan: That's it! I'm done holding back! Arkan: This is the end!! This is the beginning of my reign!!! Arkan: Pathetic. I expected him to last at least two punches. Trunks: Dad!! Goku: Stay back Trunks. He's too strong. If you get close he'll destroy you in a second. Episode 7: Ultimate Battle Super Saiyan 5 Goku vs Arkan!! The Return of The Legendary Super Saiyan! Gohan: Wow, that was amazing Piccolo! Piccolo: That was just a fraction of my power. I can go 2 states above that. Gohan: That's amazing. Piccolo: It's Broly! Gohan: Uh-oh. Broly: KAKAROT!!!! Broly: Where is Kakarot!!? Gohan: Gotek, stand back. Gotek: But dad! Gohan: No Gotek! Get back! Arkan: I see you possess the same form as your friend there. Is it a common transformation for your race? Goku: No, it's a form only I and Vegeta possess. Arkan: Interesting. Episode 8: Gogeta returns!! The Fall of Broly! Piccolo: (growls) Nothing's working!! Guess I have no choice. Gohan: Whoa. Vegeta: (growls) you're a Super Saiyan 5 too Kakarot!!? Goku: Yeah, sorry. But don't focus on that now. Right now we need to beat this guy and there's only one way to do it. Vegeta: Oh, no. No way am I ever fusing with you again!! Goku: Oh, come on Vegeta, it's the only way. Vegeta: (growls) fine. Arkan: What are you two fools talking about over there? Strategy? It won't do any good. Goku: Just give us two minutes. Arkan: Fine, go ahead. You could have 20 minutes and it wouldn't make a difference. Arkan: Hmm, so you two fused into one being, correct? Gogeta: (nods) I am not Goku. I am not Vegeta. I am Gogeta, and I'm going to destroy you! Arkan: We'll see about that won't we. Episode 9: The End of Arkan! Hell Sealed! Arkan: B-but how (coughs) are you so strong. (coughs) Arkan: Ahhhh!! Arkan: Raaaaahh!!! Arkan: Ahhh, what the heck!? Arkan: Gaaahhh, stop!!? Netta Saga Coming soon......... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Gotek Category:Story invented by Gotek Category:Dragon Ball Unbeatable